1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved pneumatically operated thermostat construction and to an improved method of making such a thermostat construction or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicant to provide a thermostat construction having valve means for directing a pneumatic signal to a pneumatically operated control device in relation to the force differential between the temperature sensed by the temperature sensing means thereof and the temperature setting of a temperature setting means thereof, the construction having a lever pivotally mounted thereto and being operatively interconnected to a valve means at a first portion means of the lever and to the temperature setting means and the temperature sensing means at a second portion means of the lever by a post-like member.
For example, see the following item:
(1) Copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 043,346, filed May 29, 1979.
It appears that the post-like member of the thermostat construction of item (1) above has a reduced portion thereof disposed in a keyway slot in one end of the lever to operatively interconnect the temperature sensing means and temperature setting means to that portion of the lever of the thermostat construction.